1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement on existing game feeders. The improvement of the present invention allows the modified feeders to dispense powdered forms of feed such as rice bran which would normally cake up and not be fed properly from existing game feeders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing game feeders generally are provided with gravity feed hopper for holding the feed and a mechanism at the bottom of the hopper for periodically dispersing feed from the hopper. Typical game feeders are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,220 by inventors Reneau et al. and also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,289 by inventors Gresham et al. Each of these game feeders has a feed hopper that holds feed. Each has a hopper that is in the shape of an inverted cone at the bottom so that the feed gravity feeds downward to a bottom opening underneath which is an automated feed dispersing mechanism. Each has a feed dispersing mechanism is provided with a spinning or rotating member that spins or rotates to disperse feed from the feeder and prevents the feed from being dispensed when the member is not spinning or rotating.
Although these types of game feeders work well with feeds that are grains such as corn, they are not suitable for use with powdered feeds such as rice bran because the powdered feeds tend to accumulate moisture and cake up so that they do not feed properly from the feed hopper.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a semi-flexible cable, such as a metal cable, that attaches by a first proximal end of the cable to the center of the spinning member of an existing feeder and extends upward through the center of the feed hopper so that the opposite terminal end of the cable is located within a hollow center of the feed made within the feed hopper as the feed is loaded into the feed hopper. The flexible member preferably has a weight attached at its terminal end so that as the spinning member rotates, the cable and weight are swung around within the feed hopper to provide enough stirring action to the feed to cause it to move downward within the hopper, through the bottom opening of the hopper and to the automated feed dispersing mechanism.